The Story When I Meet You
by X-OXCYBERS
Summary: Kisah gadis remaja yang hitam-putih tak berwarna dihias oleh seorang pemuda yang mendatangi hidupnya. Siapakah ia? /summary fail. Warning! Taufan jadi cewek, pake kacamata -kolo jadi cewek, bagusan pake kacamata :3- Hali OOC keterlaluaaaann! GAJEEEE!


Namaku Taufan. Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Taufan. Aku sekolah di SMP Sakura Hikari. Aku anak pindahan dari _England_. Sekolah di Sakura Hikari membuat diriku merasa asing sendiri. Hingga-

 _ **Flashback!**_

Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!

Ku buka mataku yang sudah lama ku tutup. Perlahan-lahan, grafitasi yang menarikku melonggar. Dengan berat hati, ku bangkit meninggalkan kasur kesayanganku. Ku ambil handuk dan baju ganti, lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

 _ **Skip time!**_

Selepas memandikan tubuhku, ku turuni anak tangga satu persatu menuju lantai satu.

"Mana makanannya?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah mondar-mandir mencari makanan, rupanya aku menyadari sesuatu.

'Mama belum bangun, toh.' Ucapku dalam hati dengan perasaan kesal atau _gedek_.

Tanpa keahlian memasak, ku turuti permintaan perutku yang terus berbunyi minta diisi .

 _ **Skip time!**_

Makanan sudah siap disantap. Ku makan masakanku sampai habis, sampai kenyang.

Setelah aku menghabiskan makananku, kupakai seragam sekolah, kaus kaki, menguncir rambut, dan tak lupa selalu menggunakan kacamata.

"Mama! Aku berangkat ya!"

 _ **Di perjalanan menuju sekolah…**_

Aku berangkat pukul enam lewat lima belas setiap hari, dengan jalan kaki tentunya. Di Jepang, jalanannya bersih, warga-warganya juga sangat ramah, dan tak lupa pohon bunga _cherry_ bermekaran denga indahnya.

Tak dirasa, aku sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa…

"KOK GERBANG MASIH DITUTUUP?!" Teriakku lantang. Ku lihat jam tanganku.

"JAM SETENGAH ENAM?! AAAAAAAAKKHH!" Teriakku histeris karna salah membaca jarum jam.

"Yah, sepertinya aku juga salah membaca." Ujar seorang pemuda yang asing bagiku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosoknya.

Surai hitam legam, topi yang dipakai menambahkan aksen angkuhnya, dan iris merah menyala yang nampak ngeri.

"Siapa?" Makhlu-Orang yang tadinya menatap gerbang sekolah, kini menatap manik biru lautku.

"Aku Hali, kelas tiga." Jawabnya dengan sopan seraya menunjukkan senyum hangatnya.

"Oh. Aku Taufan, kelas satu. Salam kenal."

"Oh, Taufan anak pindahan itu? Kudengar banyak tentangmu dari teman-temanku." Ujarnya.

"Teman-teman?!" Tanyaku memastikan apa yang ku dengar.

"Iya. Mereka bilang kamu itu cantik,"

Aku tersenyum kemenangan akan kenyataan tentang diriku, " _I'm proud of my-"_

"Tapi kamunya ceroboh, berisik, nyebelin, sering dihukum, dimarahi, dan sering gak ngumpulin tugas." Aku tarik kata-kataku yang berbangga pada diriku sendiri.

"Dari mana mereka tau?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah, tapi menurutku, kau lebih baik dari yang teman-temanku katakan." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Ehehhehe… Terima kasih~"

Kami bercakap-cakap, tertawa, dan tersenyum. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau gerbang sekolah sudah terbuka.

 _ **Skip time!**_

 _ **Setangah jam kemudian…**_

"Hei, Taufan. Gerbang sekolah sudah terbuka, ayo, masuk." Tawarnya dengan lembut. Aku menerima tawaran itu dengan lembut juga.

Kami berjalan memasuki gedung bersama-sama, dan saling mengucapkan kata "Bye." dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman disaat kami harus menuju ke tempat yang berbeda.

Disaat aku memasuki kelas, teman-temanku bertanya, "Taufan, tadi yang ngobrol sama kamu siapa? Di kelas mana? Kok bisa ngobrol sama kamu sih?" Tanya Layla, anak yang paling gaul, namun _cabe_ dan _sok_ selalu benar.

"Hali, Kelas 3." Jawabku dingin. Sungguh aku sangat tidak menyukai anak ini. Dia selalu mem _bully_ ku disaat aku tengah beristirahat.

"Ngapain lu ngobrol ama dia? Dia suka ama lu aja kagak." Sindirnya… aneh.

"Sejak kapan aku suka ama Kak Hali? Kita cuma sebatas teman. Kalo kamu suka, ambil aja. _I'm fine._ " Ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"Oke! Aku rebut Kak Hali!"

"Kamu suka Kak Hali? Semoga saja Kak Hali juga suka sama kamu. Tapi sayangnya, Kak Hali tidak suka dengan orang yang memiliki _type_ sepertimu. Katanya pasti melelahkan."

Layla kesal dan mendorongku dengan keras. Aku hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak ada yang menompaku.

Ku tatap raut wajah Layla. Seperti tengah melihat hantu saja. Karena rasa penasaran yang menumpuk, ku tolehkan kepalaku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku terheran.

Ku tatap terus wajahnya. Wajah angkuhnya terlihat seperti sudah siap melawan musuhnya. Dengan topi yang- topi?

"Hali!" Seruku setelah berdiri tegak.

Hali lagi-lagi menatapku lembut, "Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini." Ujarnya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Layla dengan tatapan ngeri, kepala yang ditundukan, dan langkah yang tak bersuara namun terkesanhorror.

Hali berbisik diindra pendengaran Layla, "Kalau berani membully Taufan, jangan coba-coba mendekatiku." Ancam Hali.

'Hebat…' Bisikku dalam hati, mengagumi keberanian Kak Hali.

Layla gemetar, lalu menundukan kepalanya seraya berkata, "Mohon permintaan maafnya!" pada Hali lalu berlalu pergi.

Hali menghadap kepadaku kembali dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Pelajaran pertama sudah mau masuk, aku balik lagi, ya? Bye, Taufan." Pamitnya ramah dan hangat. Aku sangat menyukai caranya berbicara padaku.

 _ **Skip time!**_

 _ **Pulang sekolah…**_

Sepulang sekolah, aku merapihkan tas dan barang bawaanku yang lain. Hanya ada aku seorang di kelas. Kelas terdengar sunyi dan tenang. Sampai suara _dehem_ an berbunyi.

"Ekhem. Taufan, gimana orang itu? Gak ngapa-ngapain kamu lagi, kan?" Seseorang bertanya padaku.

Masih dengan kegiatan merapihkan barang-barangku, aku bertanya balik, "Kakak kenapa kesini? Bukannya Kakak harus berlajar? Kakak kelas 3 loh…"

 **Puk!**

"Hei, jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Ucapnya setelah memukul kecil kepalaku dengan buku yang dibawanya.

Aku hanya bisa memajukan bibirku lalu menjawab pertanyaannya, "Haah… Nggak, kok. Tapi yang aneh, Layla malah kabur waktu ngeliat aku."

"Baguslah."

"Kenapa bagus?"

"Agar dia tak mem _bully_ mu lagi." Senyuman hangat itu lagi-lagi mengambang.

"Kakak tau darimana aku di _bully_?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Dari teman-temanku lah. Siapa lagi? Aku, kan gak _update_."Jawabnya.

"Lagi?! Tau darimana mereka?"

"Sudahlah, kau berisik. Ayo, mau pulang denganku? Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa."

"Aku gak apa-apa, kok, Kak. Aku belajar latihan bela diri, kok. Untuk _self-defense_ …" Kak Hali hanya ber-oh ria.

"Tapi, boleh juga. Ayo."

Kami berjalan bersama tak lupa dengan candaan dan tawaan yang meramaikan suasana sekitar. Lalu kami berpisah lagi di per-empatan terdekat.

 _ **Skip time!**_

 _ **Seminggu kemudian…**_

Seminggu berlalu, aku dan Kak Hali semakin dekat. Semakin dekat disaat Kak Hali minta akun-akunku dissocial _media_. Kami terus bercanda, tertawa, dan saling mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain layaknya sepasang kekasih, namun aku berpikir seperti itu. Aku berpikir Kak Hali sebagai kakakku sendiri, bukannya seperti sepasang kekasih. Kami hanya berteman, itu saja. Tidak ada yang special dari kami.

Setiap pagi, kami selalu bertemu. Setiap sore, kami selalu pulang bersama. Layaknya kakak-adik, bukan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Pagi ini, kelasku diberi tugas kelompok. Semuanya mencari pasangan untuk berkelompok. Hanya aku yang tidak mendapat pasanganku.

"Ibu, saya tidak dapat pasangan." Ucapku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Setiap kali ada perintah "Buat kelompok!" aku selalu yang menjadi korban tidak dapat pasangan.

"Kamu sendiri aja, gak papa, ya? Nanti Ibu kasih nilai tambahan…" Ujar guruku, aku mengangguk setuju.

Beruntung tugas harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan Kak Hali.

 _ **Skip time!**_

 _ **Pulang sekolah…**_

Sepulang sekolah ini, sesuai jadwal, aku dan Kak Hali pulang bersama lagi.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, aku mengingat sesuatu, "Kak Hali. Aku dikasih tugas kelompok lagi, nih."

"Dan kamu gak dapet pasangannya lagi?" Tebak Kak Hali, mengiyakan.

"Aku bantuin, yuk." Tawarnya hangat, lembut, dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

Aku menyetujui kesepakatan itu. Disaat yang sama, kami berjalan menuju rumahku untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan Kak Hali.

 _ **Skip time!**_

 _ **Sesampainya di rumah…**_

"Mama, aku balik!" Seruku.

Aku melepas sepatuku, lalu memakai sandal rumahku.

Aku membalikkan badan, "Kak, tunggu disini, ya?"

Aku memasuki rumah lalu memberi tau kedua orangtuaku kalau ada Kak Hali disini.

Keduanya berjalan menuju Kak Hali yang tengah menunggu dalam diam kehadiranku. Dengan senyuman, Ibuku menyambut kehadiran Kak Hali.

Disaat Kak Hali menduduki sofa ruang tamu, Ibuku bertanya, "Jadi ini Hali yang kamu ceritain, Taufan?" Aku mengangguk kaku.

"Kalian akrab sekali... Gak kayak Air sama Taufan, ni." Ujar Ibuku seraya menyikut kecil lenganku.

"Ada apa nyebut-nyebut namaku, _Mom_?" Adikku yang ada didalam kamarnya berseru.

Kedua orang tuaku terus menyanyakan pasal Kak Hali. Hingga kami melupakan sesuatu. Kerja kelompok.

" _Mom_ … Aku kesini sama Kak Hali, kan niatnya pengen ngerjain tugas." Ibuku terdiam sebentar, "Ah, iya… Ibu, lupa." Aku menatap datar Ibuku.

Bergegas, aku dan Kak Hali mengerjakan tugas.

 _ **Skip time!**_

Aku selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, dengan bantuan Kak Hali tentunya.

"Aku pamit dulu, Bibi, Paman…" Pamit Kak Hali seraya menundukan sedikit punggungnya.

Aku menghampiri Kak Hali lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, Kak!" Kataku dengan senyuman. Kak Hali membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Bye, Taufan."

Setelah Kak Hali pulang, aku tertidur di kamarku.

 _ **Skip time!**_

Paginya, aku terbangun sangat pagi.

"Jam… tiga AM."

Masih jam tiga pagi dan aku tidak bisa tertidur kembali. Dengan niat ingin melanjutkan mimpi, aku terus berusaha untuk tertidur. Namun usahaku sia-sia. Karena sudah _kewalahan_ , aku memutuskan untuk memainkan HPku.

Disaat aku membaca _chat_ ku dengan grup kelas, aku dikirimkan pesan, pesan dari Kak Hali.

" _Tumben pagi-pagi gini udah ON :v"_

Aku membalas, _"Kemarin abis selesain tugas, aku ketiduran :'v"_

Tak lama pesan dari Kak Hali kembali masuk, _"Ooh… Maaf, ya udah bikin kamu capek."_ Diriku tersenyum membaca balasannya. Tersenyum?

" _Iya, gak papah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf udah bikin Kakak capek, pulang malem, terus bikin Kakak ikut ngerjain tugas… Maaf, ya?"_

" _Gak, papa. Kan itu niat aku untuk bantu kamu. Dah aku mau mandi nih, udahan dulu, ya? Bye."_ Pamitnya.

" _Bye. Makasih Kakak!"_

Entah apa yang terjadi lama kelamaan, aku mulai menyukai Kak Hali. Tapi, tidak mungkin Kak Hali juga menyukaiku.

"Aku mikirin apa, sih? Dah, mau mandi aja." Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

 _ **Skip time!**_

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah, aku memasak dan memakannya tanpa sisa.

Kupakai kaus kaki, mengikat rambut, dan memakai kacamataku.

"Jam empat-empat lima. Gerbang masih lama dibuka." Gumamku kecil.

Aku menunggu waktu hingga waktu menunjukan pukul setengah lima. Karena kebosanan menyelimuti diriku, kuputuskan untuk memainkan _game_ yang ada di HPku.

 _ **Skip time!**_

Saking asyiknya bermain, aku sampai lupa waktu.

"Sekarang jam… setengah tujuh?!" Seruku.

Bergegas aku merapihkan buku-bukuku dan dengan cepat menuju sekolah.

 _ **Skip time!**_

Didepan gerbang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Kak Hali yang tengah mendengarkan lagu dengan _headphone bluethooth_ nya dan menyandarkan punggung ketembok.

Aku menghampiri Kak Hali, "Kak! Maaf! Aku tadi main _game_ sampe lupa waktu! Maap, Kak! Nungguin aku lama, ya?"

Kak Hali lagi-lagi mengelus puncak kepalaku dan tersenyum, "Gak lama, kok. Santai aja. Aku nungguin sebab aku kangen."

"Makasih." Ujarku dengan ronaan yang menjalar dikedua pipi melarku.

"Iya, sama-sama, manis. _Thank you, too._ "

 **THE END!**

 **Untuk kawan-kawanku, maaf aku sering ngaret updet. Aku jugak minta maaf kolo ada yang ngerequest, tapi masih belum jugak kesampean… Maap yaaa~! Maapin doong! Ngoeheheheheheh! Dan jugak, sebentar lagi O2SN, dan aku tanding sebagai pesilat tapak suci, tanding jurus tunggal tapak suci, golok, sama toya. Dan kalau aku berhasli diet, -berat badan seharusnya 49, tapi aku masih 50- aku bakal tanding satu-lawan-satu. Doain ya biar aku menang! Ah, iya. Sebelumnya aku udah tanding, dan menang juara 1 dan jadi peserta putri tingkat pra-remaja sekota depok. Karena aku menang di Kejuaraan Tingkat Kota Depok, (KEJURDA) aku nanti bakal dikirim ke KEJURWIL bulan April kalo gak salah. Doain biar menang yaaa! Aku juga mau tanding di JKTC (Jakarta Championship). Jadi, nanti aku bakal tanding waktu O2SN, JKTC, dan KEJURWIL. Doain biar kau menang semuaaaaa!**

 **A/N: Bagi yang mau liat poto aku waktu menang di KEJURDA, liat aja di FB aku. Namanya : Ala Liana / Xiang Qi. Bagi yang mau liat tapi belum add, minta ijin ke aku dulu. OK? Byeeee~!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
